


I'm Not Done With You

by Fandomtastic



Series: Liam and Theo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: Theo gets hurt.





	I'm Not Done With You

Theo had impeccable control. He was, arguably, more in control than Scott. He could have thousands of jolts of electricity coursing through his body and still not let the wolf out. Which is why Theo was perfectly in control when he stepped in front of Scott.

\-------------

It should have been a simple day. Theo and Scott had went to check out the tunnels where a man had been found dead the day before, but they doubted it wasn’t supernaturally related. In and out was the goal. Look around, smell, take pictures. 

Theo had been crouched down to the floor, examining the dried blood. That’s why he saw it, because he was so low to the ground. The nearly clear wire. The wire Scott was seconds from tripping.

“Scott! Stop!” Theo screamed while he stood. 

It happened in a flash. Theo screamed, Scott turned to look. Only, he was looking up from the ground because Theo was suddenly there, pushing him out of the way. The wire had already been hit.

The flash changed to slow motion. Theo watched, eyes wide in horror, as metal slashed through his stomach. At first, he felt nothing. Then he felt everything.

\----------------------

“No!” A shout of denial from Liam. Wait- Liam? When did he get here? 

Black dots circled around his vision when he opened his eyes again. When had he closed them? He went to reply, to tell Liam that it was okay, but he felt the blood pool in his mouth. He coughed instead. 

“Don’t die. Don’t die. You’re okay.” Liam said on repeat, hovering over him, afraid to touch the wrong spot. "Please don't leave me."

“....had… worse…” Theo’s words died on another cough. 

_Pain. ___

__\------------------------------_ _

__When he woke back up, he didn’t feel anything. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, white clouding his vision. White walls. Hospital walls. That’s why he didn’t feel anything, he realized, head lolling to the side to see the IV hooked up._ _

__“You scared the shit out of me.” Came a voice to his right. His head snapped over, eyes a little wild. Oh… Liam._ _

__“Hey.” Theo forced out, voice cracking._ _

__“Why did you do that?” Liam demanded, reaching out and grabbing Theo’s hand. “You don’t even like Scott half the time._ _

__Theo knew why he did it, and he suspected Liam did too. For him. For Liam. For everything they’d done for each other. For how far they’d come. For pack._ _

__“Will…” Theo stopped. He blinked. He coughed. He didn’t finish._ _

__“Yes. I’ll stay.” Liam finished. He knew what Theo was too afraid to ask. “I’ll probably never leave your side again. You’re a fucking moron when I’m not around.”_ _

__Theo barked out an incredulous laugh. “You’re being mean to me. That’s not fair, I’m hurt.”_ _

__Liam didn’t respond to the taunt, instead he just kept looking. It was a long moment before Liam spoke again, voice serious. “I’m not done with you.”_ _

__"I'm okay." Theo reassured, thumb rubbing over Liam's palm._ _

__“You don’t deserve to die, Theo.”_ _

__Theo would be a liar to say he wasn’t affected by that. He knew he did. He didn’t meet Liam’s eyes anymore, until he felt a hand on the side of his face, turning him back._ _

__“Can I kiss you?” Liam asked. Theo nodded._ _

__Soft lips pressed against his, moving slow, comforting. It was the softest they’d ever kissed before. A kiss that soft wasn't something Theo predicted was possible between them. He was glad to be wrong._ _

**Author's Note:**

> pls review i live for it


End file.
